A Sticky Situation
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Why was it always Kagome that got stuck in these types of situations? Sess X Kag


_A Sticky Situation_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Why was it always Kagome that got stuck in these types of situations? _

_A/N: This was posted way back in 2008. I forgot that I had deleted it-and now just found it sitting in a folder on my desktop lol...don't forget to review! thanks. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Chastity issues?

"Are you a Virgin?"

There was dead silence for a couple of seconds…

(blink)

(blink)

(blink)

(Cue the crickets)

A sigh from a Demon slayer knowing impending doom was coming…

An inward snicker from the lovable yet lecherous monk...

A confused Kitsune….

A raise of an eyebrow….but nothing more.

A red-faced fuming Miko (flames erupting from her literally)….and then finally:

"SIT!" "SIT!" "SIITTTTTTT!"

(boom!) (boom!) ( BIG BOOM!)

"INUYASHA…. BAKA! SIT! (BOOM!) BAKA! SIT! (BOOM!)

And Inuyasha was a nice crater in the ground. How dare he!? How? What in the seven hells compelled him to…? Ugh the audacity of that hanyou! Kagome tried to calm herself down but was failing. She would've given him a nice punch in the face and kick him where it hurts so he could never use 'it' ever again but Miroku was holding Kagome from the back of the shirt, unfortunately. Damn that monk's grip! This was the last straw! She was going to put him in his place!

Even though killing Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's job…oh no…oh for the love of god….oh the bloody fuck…..and Kagome gulped. He had joined their group as of recent and he had heard! He was sitting RIGHT THERE! THERE! Kagome wanted to DIE! She'd never been so mortified in her entire life! This was the worst! What should she say now? Should she answer at all? Would Sesshomaru think less of her if she said that she was or wasn't? She gritted her teeth and sneaked a peek at him. He sat there still looking as calm and composed as ever as if he hadn't heard them, however, his face showed mild irritation.

Sango's face had gone completely red, from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell, and she was trying to fan herself, failing and turned redder instead. Inuyasha had gone way over his limits this time and someone was going to get hurt.  
Inuyasha got out of his crater, shaking the dirt out of his hair he said,"Kagome I was just concerned and I was checking…"

"Checking my ass….!" Then Kagome shut her mouth. She wasn't one to swear and in front of Sesshomaru too. Hadn't he always said that women shouldn't say nor hear dirty things? Maybe Inuyasha should pick up a few things from Sesshomaru…something like manners. And then sighing Kagome said, well actually bellowed, "Eat dirt for your insults Inuyasha!" and was followed by another round of sits….

Haaa…..

Yes Inuyasha would be in that ditch for quite some time. Miroku sighed and knew that his half-hanyou friend was driving himself into his own grave, literally. Yes, Inuyasha should write a book: "What not to say to woman so they don't get offended…" Here they were merrily going on their way, Sesshomaru being a new addition to the group, to find the last remaining three jewel shards, two Kouga had and one Naraku had. Inuyasha had become way too overprotective as of recent which was understandable because no one knew if Kagome would disappear after the jewel was completed. Inuyasha may not have shown it but he was worried that Kagome would disappear on him forever although he had claimed the dead priestess as his mate, speaking of which where had she run off to?

Kagome frowned as she suddenly realized something important. Kouga had said that he'd give the shards he had in his legs only if Kagome became his mate. Bastard. Yes unfortunately she had to say that….he was no one's friend if he was forcing a friend to do something. Friendship only went so far…

_-Flashback-_

_A whirl of wind stopped in front of Kagome and then her hands were being held by none other than Kouga. "How's my woman doing?" he asked in a pathetically seductive voice. Well…trying to sound seductive anyway. Inuyasha fumed as 'flames' erupted from his being and stalked over to him, cracking his knuckles, preparing to rip Kouga to shreds. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulders and Sango was standing near Sesshomaru but hadn't realized it yet…_

_"Oi! Go and find your own woman!" Inuyasha said ripping the two apart and stood in front of Kagome protectively. "I am her protector and protect her I will! From friends or foes!" Kagome giggled. He sounded like some super hero from a cartoon…_

_"You're just jealous of me Dog-turd! Where's your dead mate anyway?" Kouga said._

_"I'm not mated to Kikyo!" Inuyasha said pulling his sword out._

_"You are still not mating Kagome though!" Kouga said._

_"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot mate?! Inuyasha yelled about to strike him._

_"Kagome is not mating Inuyasha wolf…" Sesshomaru said coldly._

_Both turned to glare at Sesshomaru and pointed saying, "You stay out of this!" Sesshomaru flexed his claws drawing poison. 'How dare they speak to this Sesshomaru like that!'_

_'Yeah you're the man!' his beast said._

_'…..'_

_Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Those demons were getting worked up over nothing! "Listen up! Quiet down or I'm not mating any one of you!" She said._

_"Hey that's not fair!" Kouga said._

_"How dare you tell her something like that Kouga!?" Inuyasha said._

_"Hn."_

_"SHUT-UP BAKAS!" Kagome said._

_-End Flashback-_

Too bad she couldn't subject Kouga to the ground like she could Inuyasha. So he still had the two shards and she'd have to get them from him forcefully. Looked like getting the shard from Naraku would be much easier than getting them from Kouga….maybe she actually should ask Kaede for a subjugation necklace for Kouga and then Inuyasha can attack left, Sesshomaru can attack back and Sango can hit him with her boomerang while I call to the shards and then Miroku can purify his ungrateful butt….hmm…

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said abruptly.

'Nani? Whaaa…' "Uhm…Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Will you join me?" he said in cool tone like nothing was wrong.

"Oi! She ain't joining you for shit!" Inuyasha said flexing his claws.

'Will I Whaaa?' Kagome thought, dirty images appearing in her mind. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. What was up with that Miko? Honestly she didn't think that they'd...but then again she was acting stranger than usual. Surely she didn't assume that he'd fall for the human kind right? Or hoping for one night alone with him?

'You've got the hugest ego in the world baka. To think that every woman will fall at your feet and declare their undying love.' His beast said grumbling.

'This Sesshomaru is not like that.' He thought. Well anyway, maybe she wasn't the only one thinking dirty things….

'Riiiight. You should write a book too. "How to make women melt in 5 syllables or less." His beast said.

'This Sesshomaru only has to look at the female species to have them faint.' Sesshomaru said arguing with his beast.  
'It's the ego. Come back down to earth with all of the little people baka master.' His beast said.

_-Flashback-_

_Sesshomaru had joined the group just days ago and they all were going on their merry way. Well…as merry as Inuyasha throwing Sesshomaru death glares and Kouga and Kikyo deciding that they'd be stronger as a group. Then Kouga and Inuyasha picked fights over Kagome who which Miroku had to break up and then Inuyasha's ears would flatten because he knew that Kagome would sit him. _

_Then when Sesshomaru decided he wanted to talk to Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga decided they wanted to jump to conclusions and said that he was being a Hentai and he should mind his own lordly business. That would end up with a round of sits for Inuyasha, shooting purifying energy at Kouga, an amused Monk and Taijiya watching from the sides and a very peeved Kagome._

_-End Flashback-_

Sesshomaru frowned suddenly and glared at Inuyasha. How dare that baka hanyou question Kagome like that? It didn't matter whether she was or not. 'Right, So why are you getting all worked up like you care? You thought it strange when she refused to answer that didn't you?' His conscious said.

Of course he didn't care! That Miko could sleep with whomever she chose! Chastity be damned!  
His beast and conscious just looked at him like not believing he'd said that.

He was basically saying, "Anarchy on everyone! No rules so do whatever you want! Sleep with whoever you want! Screw honor everywhere!"

_-Kagome-_

Oh man why did it have to be Sesshomaru that had heard?! and now? Inuyasha would never give up embarrassing her would he? His only job was to protect her from harm not embarrass her to death! 'Why do you care if he heard Inuyasha? It's not like Sesshomaru likes you Kagome. It seems to me that you wish the Taiyoukai to CHECK and see whether you are pure or not.' Her conscious said smugly.

And Kagome's face turned red and getting redder when Sesshomaru looked over and gave her a questioning look. "Are you well Kagome?" Kagome gulped and squeaked something as Sango understood and grinned. Well…well…well. She grabbed Kagome by the arm dragging her deeper into the forest.

"Oi! Where you two going!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Girl talk Inuyasha!" Sango said over her shoulder and proceeded to drag Kagome farther into the woods. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. Time to eavesdrop. They were about to make their way over but a cold voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Both of you will remain here otherwise this Sesshomaru will torture the both of you with poison until you beg for mercy, then kill you with my Katana then bring you back to life and continue until this Sesshomaru is satisfied . Do you have no respect for the ladies and their privacy?"

Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed like he was in the middle of mediating or something.

"Feh! We were just going to go and make sure they don't get attacked. Although that Hentai monks actions are always questionable." Inuyasha said sitting on the ground and pointed at Miroku.

"I am deeply wounded by your false accusations Inuyasha!" Miroku said sitting down dejectedly.

Sesshomaru just raised and eyebrow and inwardly thought, 'Indeed.'

_-Sango and Kagome- (deep somewhere in the forest)_

"So spill it! You're madly in love with Sesshomaru and want to make love with him till the break of dawn don't you?!" Sango said in an excited tone. Kagome gulped and nodded hoping to god that none of the guys, human or demon alike, were listening in. None. Seriously….

-Sango's P.O.V- (pondering Kagome's little problem)

Well she supposed she should be happy that Kagome actually felt something for someone and by god, a demon no less. Here Sango was in the company of three demons and she wasn't doing her job. She was supposed to be talking a human (Kagome) out of marry err…mating a demon (those vile, evil and loathsome) beings but here she was encouraging to have Kagome to follow her heart. Looks like someone was out of a job.

Usually she knew Kagome to blush and turn red with embarrassment when they talked about guys in general about who they liked (she turned red when Kagome asked her about Miroku.) but Kagome was all cool and like 'Yeah I love Sesshomaru ' without breaking a sweat.

-End Sango's P.O.V-

"Are you really mad at Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well…No, but it's really embarrassing when you ask someone that! I mean its different if you ask your girlfriends like you or Eri from the future!" Kagome said in an exasperated voice. "Inuyasha's not even my boyfriend or anything like that!"

Sango gave her a sly look and said, "Should I ask Sesshomaru if he wants to come and check on that fact Kagome-chan?"

_-With the guys-_

"What do you thing they're talking about?" Inuyasha asked, ears moving towards the sound of their voices.

"I don't know." Miroku said inching closer to the girls and away from Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru's threat still stands Houshi." He said.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his brother. "You know you really are one cold-hearted, overbearing, self-absorbed, prideful, possessive, ruthless, arrogant, mindless, bossy, obsessive, uncaring, and did I forget? A bastard too." He said.

Sesshomaru smirked and slashed the tree next to Inuyasha causing him to jump back. He accusingly pointed at him and huffed saying, "Hey you could've killed me!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think Kagome-sama is pure?" Miroku said thinking out loud.

"Why are you asking? No better why do you even care?" Inuyasha said raising his arms in exasperation.

"Hn."

"It is just my assumption that perhaps she had (ahem) already gotten serious with that future boy…what was his name? Hojo? She does speak of him often. What do they call a male and female coming together in the future? This da-tii-inng thing?" Miroku said wisely.

Then his heart skipped a beat when he saw both Inu brother's glared at the poor Houshi promising slow and painful death making him wish that what he said was not true. Well what he said did ring a bell sort of but both being the stubborn beings they were refused to acknowledge that fact.

_-Flashback (s)-_

_Kagome has climbed out of the well and saw all her friends by the well. She smiled and said she was sorry she was late. Hojo was at the shrine and she couldn't get rid of him fast enough..._

_The Inu-tachi were on their way in the feudal era and Kagome said she was sorry that she hadn't found a shard yet (Inuyasha had yelled at her that she wasn't being productive) and she said that she was worried about Hojo cause he'd gotten hurt in an accident..._

_Kagura attacking the Inu-tachi group and Kagome yelled at her (pointed) saying that she couldn't live a normal teenage life because of her and Naraku. She couldn't hang out with friends and go to the mall (Kagura was lost at what a mall was) and Kagome yelled that she couldn't date boys like Hojo because he always thought she was sick and it was all Kagura's fault..._

_-End Flashback-_

Yes she did mention that boy quite often. If Hojo had been living in the feudal era he would've been long dead by now. Pity he was a foolish future boy. "I can see the worry in your eyes Kagome. You are worried about what will happen to you when the jewel is completed." Sango said.

"No." Kagome said.

"No?" Sango said.

"Sango…if I can find love here in the past, I'll have an obligation and an excuse of being here in the feudal era…." Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan but do you not wish to go back to your real home and live your life there and with your Koibito?" Sango said softly.

Kagome laughed softly. "Hojo isn't my boyfriend or my fiancée or my lover and I am not marrying him. You heard wrong from the guys. You'd probably even hear Hentai things from them; boys do love to jump to conclusions after all.

"Miroku said that on one hot night you even did it with Kouga cause you were bored and didn't have anything to do…oh that's not true is it? Is that why he always calls you his woman?" Sango asked her.

Kagome laughed and laughed at this until her sides hurt. "Sahn—gohh….ah-ha-ha…can't breath….." She sobered up when she heard a BOOM! From the clearing and said, "Would you believe it if Miroku told you that Naraku bakes on his off time for homeless children and wears an apron which says, 'kiss the cook' ?"

Sango giggled and then said, "Yeah it did seem kind of bizarre. I mean Kouga and you?"

BOOM!

"I think that boys finally cracked…" Sango said laughing and both stood to walk back to the clearing.

-Clearing-

"This Sesshomaru is surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles…" and he cracked his whip at Miroku this time and then turned to walk into the forest. He needed to take a walk. On his way deep into the forest he saw Sango and Kagome walking back to the where they all were and he smiled wickedly. He stepped into the shadows and waited until Sango passed by and then when Kagome passed by he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him.

"Whaa-Mmppphh?" Kagome said before he covered her mouth. He turned her around to face him and looked into her blue eyes and said, "Kagome." She blushed red at his voice.

"What's the matter?" he said whispering against her neck and she shivered shaking her head. He nuzzled her neck and started licking her ear. "This Sesshomaru is sorry to inform you that your friends are all bakas…." He said in his smooth voice. She giggled and then ran her small fingers through his silver locks tugging a little.

"They're too close." Kagome said whispering. Sesshomaru smirked regally against her cheek.

"Then we'll move far away from them my dear…" he said licking her cheek earning a tiny giggle from her.  
"Eeek Sesshomaru! Keep your hands away from my skirt!" she said slapping his hands away. Lecher….

"You hadn't minded then my dearest…" he said smirking into her neck earning a tiny blush from her.

"Ah-ha-ha….well you know the circumstances were different then….and now…." Kagome said scratching her head thoughtfully not noticing him dragging her along with him far away from camp.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru agrees with you Kagome….however, its time to change that."

"Eh?" Kagome managed. "What does that mean?" as she watched him walk away a little as he contemplated something. He then turned and smiled devilishly and came closer like a predator about to devour its prey, eyes turning a hue of pink.

"Uhm…." Kagome started as she clenched her jaw as heat pooled in her lower regions. "Sess…"

"Kagome do you know why you belong to this Sesshomaru?" he said huskily.

"Oi! Are you labeling me like property?" Kagome said huffily, mouth curling in a pout.

"Mine." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Uh-huh….well then…." Kagome said as Sesshomaru pulled her towards him and started raining kisses down on her.

"Mine." He said growling dangerously in her ear.

She giggled and said "Well if you say so you possessive dog."

Kagome had been his since he'd joined the Inu-tachi…

- Flashback to Before Sesshomaru joined the Inu-tachi-

"The Hell NO!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at him. "He's going to act all lordly and be the alpha leader when everyone knows I'm the leader of this pack and you Kagome! (points at Kagome) are the leader like my mate….alpha female of this pack!

Kagome's eye twitches….his blasted mate?

"SIT BOY!"

(BOOM!)

"Baka Inuyasha! Think about it! Sesshomaru is a good ally to have in the final battle to fight Naraku!"

'Not to mention he's as hot as hell in those tight white silk hakamas….' Kagome thought.

"Uhhhh…(cough) (cough) Anyway…." Kagome started again waving her hand.

Inuyasha jumped back out of crater and said, "Wench why did your scent spark up with arousal?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Miroku smirked at him but didn't voice his lecherous opinion…..

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said flushing.  
(BOOM!)

"Well now that Inuyasha agrees I should say welcome to our group Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said acting respectably.  
"Hn." He said acknowledging her.

Sango nodded 'Well I suppose that's all the conversation I'm going to get out of him. At least he's a good fighter but a lousy conversationalist…..but who needs words when Kagome can get what she wants?' she thought looking at Kagome who was throwing him sideways glances and when Inuyasha looked her way she turned and pretended to admire the scenery not him and his behind….errr…never mind. Sango smiled inwardly. It was kind of cute….they did make a striking couple.

Miroku looked at Sango, sorry, HIS Sango who was giving Sesshomaru a thoughtful look….Kagome-sama throwing Sesshomaru seductive side looks every now and then… what was that all about? Women were odd….no the female kind were all odd…they had these 'hidden inner underlying meaning' to things and if you didn't do it right then they'd be hell to pay.

Kagome had hoped that no one had noticed her giving Sesshomaru looks, Inuyasha she could handle cause he was dense….Kikyo came every now and then with the group but there was Miroku….he was like a Hentai radar. He could spot Hentai-ness from a mile away.

"Oi! Everyone haul your asses! You're being as slow as snails!" Inuyasha said huffily from the front turning around and expecting everyone to obey his orders….cause he was the alpha….

"I seriously have the urge to beat that hanyou to a pulp sometimes….." Sango muttered dangerously.

"Sesshomaru-sama can you please lay that hanyou to rest?" Sango said her eyes sparkling with hope. (Anime style)

"Hn."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome wasn't listening to any of that. She was in her own little world of Sesshomaru la-la land. 'Sesshomaru sure does look nice with red stripes…I wonder what he'd look like if his stripes were a different color….like blue or purple?'

"Can we please stop Sesshomaru-sama? We humans need our rest and there is a hot spring nearby to clean up…." Miroku said.

(BONK!)

"I hope that comment didn't have an underlying meaning behind it baka!" Sango said bonking him with her boomerang.

"Why are you asking HIM for a rest?!" Inuyasha yelled. "He isn't the alpha….." but Inuyasha shut up when Sesshomaru threw him a murderous look. 'Okay…okay…shutting up….Geeze….people these days are so selfish….' And then the group started to make camp.

"Why is Kagome still walking?" Sango said turning around to see her still walking.

"This Sesshomaru will go and retrieve the onna." He said smoothly. He walked behind her as Inuyasha watched. Why should he be jealous? He didn't know. He had chosen Kikyo like everyone rubbed in his face everyday!  
It was the demon way….NO IT WASN'T! Demons were supposed to be loyal and love their beloved mate till death to them part!

Sesshomaru went and grabbed Kagome around the waist and brought her back to camp when Inuyasha burst into flames making the atmosphere of the camp a little more tense than usual.

-Later that night- (while making camp)

Everyone was tired from their daily travels and were about to call it a day. Sango found her place by the fire opposite Miroku and next to Kagome, while Inuyasha was in his respected tree. Everyone weary and tired, fell asleep very fast leaving Sesshomaru for first watch. He was sitting by a tree looking as calm and tranquil as ever, amber eyes glowing like molten gold by the light of the fire.

Kagome hadn't even realized that she was shamelessly staring at him for the past 10 minutes but he had but hadn't voiced that she should stop. A boost to his ego? Maybe. But this was a human woman so why should he care? Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's sleeping figure and then went back to staring at Sesshomaru….

"Do you wish to say something to this Sesshomaru?" he said staring straight into her blue depths.

"I hmm….was…well wondering whether…." Kagome started then looked at the ground suddenly finding it very interesting. "I couldn't sleep."

"And you opted (chose) to stare at this Sesshomaru instead." He said not sounding smug or angry or amused.

"I'm sorry…you were like right there…." Kagome said. 'Not to mention easy to look at in the eyes….' She thought giddily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Her heartbeat just sped up. What was so interesting about him that made her feel like that? Should he be flattered?

"Kik-yoohh…."  
"Saan-gooo.."

"Kik-yoooh…"  
"Saan-goo…"

"Kik-yoooh…"  
"Saan-gooo…"

Inuyasha and Miroku mumbled in their sleep.

Well that was random…

"A walk might do you some good." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah…." She said and then stood up brushing herself off. She turned to look at him now also standing with her and she asked incredulously, "Are you coming with me?"

"Do you object?" he said smoothly taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger.

'No indeed!' Kagome's conscious said happily. The closer the Sesshomaru the better! And all for her too! She could just dance the night away! Anyway…they'd be alone, together in the dark….the demon and the damsel…..

"How many romance novels have you been reading recently?' her conscious asked her.

None! How the hell could ANYONE resist this… this….irresistible, alluring charm of Sesshomaru? It must be some power that he held. He was this untouchable mouth-wateringly tasty demon that was too gorgeous to be let out! He should be all hers! Kept in a room…uhm… hers! and errr….

'It has to be the romance novels….' Her conscious said.

"Come." He said breaking her out of her mischievous thoughts. Both made their way into the forest, everyone still asleep at camp. Damn but Inuyasha must've been really tired.

-Forest- (with Sesshomaru and Kagome)

Kagome was wondering why Sesshomaru offered to come along with her….

Sesshomaru was wondering why he'd said he wanted to come with her in the first place….

Kagome stared at the sky which was twinkling with stars here and there. She cleared her throat and said, "You know, usually at this time fireflies come out at night but back in my time due to all the light and pollution you can't really see them nor even see that they are there at all. I think I appreciate things a lot more now….and since I've been here…." Kagome said.

"Where will you go once the jewel is completed. This Sesshomaru assumes that it will give you a wish…." He said.

Kagome didn't answer him but then sighed and then leaned forward, face pressed against his chest. "I don't know. Where do you think I should go? I have two homes…this I know….." she said sadly.

"Baka! Mate is sad and distressed! Fix it!" his beast said kicking Sesshomaru.

'This Sess…hey…she isn't our mate!' he said to his beast.

'Who died and made you a lord? You have bad taste! WE decide!' His beast scoffed at him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be going! Seems like everyone was against him these days…

Rin wanted a mother and said she wouldn't travel with him unless he came home with a mother for her…

-Flashback-

"Rin wants a mother and Rin wants one NOW!" Rin said throwing a temper tantrum in Sesshomaru's study.

-End Flashback-

Every single turn he took it always led up to the Inu-tachi or Kagome herself….he could never get rid of the girl…and Sesshomaru couldn't deny his little girl anything now could he?

"Sesshomaru you seem lost in thought are you alright?" she said softly. "Are you thinking about a lost loved one too?"

"No. This Sesshomaru was merely thinking that you, Kagome should stay here once the jewel is completed and stay by my side….."

Kagome blinked…..ha-ha for a second there she thought he said she should stay with him! What a funny thought!  
"No. I can't do that. I have obligations back home." She said sadly.

"This Sesshomaru orders you to." He said with a tone of finality.

"NO! You can't order me to anything! I'm not yours!" Kagome said poking him square in the chest.

**-LEMON/LIME CONTENT- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-**

Sesshomaru's eyes tinged a pink shade and Kagome gave an 'eep' and he pulled her closer to him. She thought he was going to kill her. This female dared to openly defy him and his orders?! He growled at her softly. He wanted to bury himself deep within her and pup her this very night.

Well that might have been his demon talking….ha-ha…'Uh-oh…I think I upset him…Note! Next time don't poke demon lords who want you badly!' Kagome thought laughing nervously and gulped.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately and by this time his beast knew he held his future mate…..His eyes bled red….He wanted to thrust into her tiny, tight and fragile virgin body and be the first one to ruthlessly destroy her virginity. He didn't know why he wanted her but he knew he had to have her. He would make sure that she knew that she was his and his ONLY….

"Kagome…." He began in a voice that made her shiver….. She inhaled his scent and melted into his embrace like jello. Just a simple wish was all she wanted. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and he groaned inwardly.

"You are mine." He said in a seductive voice as heat pooled in Kagome's lower regions. GAH! But this demon could NOT be real….He took her hands in one of his and pulled her skirt down with the other.

"Hey what are you…? You watch your hands! That's my skirt! Give it back!" Kagome said, only to be shut-up when he kissed her, growling suddenly throwing her skirt away somewhere.

Kagome felt totally and utterly exposed then. She'd never been naked well….half-naked in front of a demon…correction: a hot gorgeous demon before.

"Now take your shirt off…" he said closing in on her like a predator.

She crossed her arms and then said (pointing at him) "I can't sleep with you or give myself away like that! I don't even know you like that!"

"Well we're about to change that aren't we?" he said and pulled her shirt up and off it went somewhere near the skirt.

Damn but why was it today she forgot to wear a bra and panties? She was too surprised to utter a single word as he ran a finger down her spine, wrapping an arm around her naked form. She moaned suddenly when he ran his hand down her thigh and when Sesshomaru ran a hand over her breast.

He undressed but Kagome seemed too preoccupied to notice him in all his naked glory….anyway back to the subject…..  
She turned around and she saw him and by god, he was as naked as the day he was born….oh dear lord but was he blessed with the best…..He gently pushed her to the ground and laid on top of her gazing down at his beautiful Miko that was squirming beneath him and would soon be his and he shivered in anticipation.

He continued to assault her…..mouth on her breasts, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the sounds of her moans and the fact that her scent was starting to mix with his…..  
And then he moved his hands to her lower body, caressing her lower back, then her hips, and then finally his hands reached right where he wanted, her vagina. His beast (or maybe it was him) stopped suddenly not liking the sound of her whimper.

"Kagome what is it dear? Did I harm you?"

"No…no…it's just that…" She began shakily…..

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said softly.  
He knew, he'd been a fool…. A fool as to let her slip through his fingers every-time they had been alone….She could've become anyone else's, that mangy wolf's or his hated half-brother…Inuyasha. No telling what a male in heat would do.

She heard him take a deep breath and she didn't struggle when he touched her…she didn't struggle when he slid his finger inside her…she just squirmed a little and a warm feeling rose in her stomach.

"Kagome, You will be mine you know and I won't allow anyone to take you away from me." That shut Kagome up and she stared up at him flabbergasted. Was this the real Sesshomaru? Damn but someone lied when they said that Sesshomaru was a cold, unfeeling demon incapable of love or making hot love….

"Kagome calm down….I'm not going to hurt you…I promise." He said in a soothing voice, and she sighed as she felt his finger move inside her….and she moaned….oh god…it felt so good. She nodded and just let him continue his sexual torture moaning when he slid a second finger in her, it was hurting her and she'd probably have bruises when he was done with her but somehow she didn't care..…  
'Boy what mother say if she saw us together like this….' Kagome giggled inwardly.

"Kagome this Sesshomaru…. loves you…..will you be this Sesshomaru's mate?" he said and took a deep breath. He'd always gotten what he wanted in his life and this was….but he was broken out of his thoughts when Kagome held a finger up to him and said, "On some conditions Sesshy-kun." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

"Yes, you will let me call you whatever nickname in private and you will not use third person in private with me." He kissed her soundly and whispered dangerously.

"That I can agree with my beloved mate." He said and she sighed happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he nuzzled her neck sighing into her hair.

"Mmm Sesshomaru?" she said. She looked up at him with those impossibly large blue eyes of hers.

"Kagome…." He said in a soft tone. She looked up in his eyes and knew what he wanted. And then he traced a finger over her cheek softly. She gazed up at him with a soft expression, took a deep breath and nodded at him…"It might hurt a little when I'm inside you….but other than that…."

She had just arched her body upward, waiting for him to fill her…..She gasped when he thrust forward into her it was hurting her and he kissed her tears away. He began at a steady rhythm and Kagome soon followed.

He whispered something in her ear and he had to hold her down so she could stay still…then he thrust forward finally and bit her neck marking her as his forever. She snuggled into his arms and he gathered her up in his arms and laying her on top of him as she slept, his tail wrapped around her small, naked and well spent form….

He grinned as he looked at his mark upon her shoulder, still a bit red….she was now his and he sighed with relief. His little mate, the Lady of the western lands, Kagome-sama.

All his….

**-END LEMON-**

-Back to night time- (When Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the shadows)

"Yes Kagome my Koi you have always been mine." And he pulled her tighter to him like she could vanish on him at any second. He was busy with his neck attack on Kagome when they both heard…..

**"KAGOME! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOLLOWED SANGO BACK TO THE DAMN CLEARING! ARE YOU FUCKING SESSHOMARU BEHIND MY BACK?YOU WENCH!"**

Kagome giggled softly and Sesshomaru smirked at her. If they all only knew….

"Note: Next time don't take long walks with Demon Lords….that is unless you're sure you want to get down and dirty with them." Kagome said aloud and Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with silent laughter…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Whew! Don't forget to read and review!_

_Inuyasha (Sulking): "Why did you add me into this one-shot when its all about those two? Do you like to see me suffer?" _

_Lady Nefertiti: Uhhmm…._


End file.
